Raven
Character Description Raven is seeking redemption for his past actions, and is reflective and occasionally somewhat Zen in his detachment. He is repentant for his past work and very disciplined in his current work. He acts according to his own conscience, with little regard for social conventions. He is more interested in justice than the law. Due to his live burial, he harbors a dislike for confined spaces. Due to the murder of his partner, he is uneasy with the idea of allies, due to his fear potentially being unable to stop them from being killed. History A lifelong student of the martial arts, as a young adult Robert Campbell became a highly skilled member of an elite covert missions/special ops team, developing various technical skills and abilities. He undertook a variety of morally ambiguous missions, eventually culminating in a special operation in Costa Muerte, South America (see Costa Muerte). Betrayed by another member of the agency they worked for, Campbell and his partner were captured and taken for execution in a moonlit forest. They were made to dig their own graves, and their drunken captors forced them in, shooting the two. Campbell’s partner died instantly, but the Raven survived, suffering a glancing strike to the temple. He nearly died, entombed in his shallow grave; but finally managed to dig his way out. Robert Campbell survived his blood loss and other injuries, stumbled deeper into the forest, and took refuge in an abandoned cabin. Afterwards, he returned to the cartel's mansion, making use of its resources to further aid himself, including liberating large quantities of money and supplies for his own use. He returned to the US, and created a new identity and a new mission of redemption for himself (Raven #1). When he became irretrievably disenchanted with his previous occupation, he quit and became a crime fighter in Damark City, using his skills to gather evidence on criminal operations, strike, and then turn the criminals over to the police. Early in his crime-fighting career, Raven uncovered a human slavery ring run by the mysterious Mr. Grey. Raven’s attempts at destroying the entire network were unsuccessful, as the destruction of one cell resulted only in the creation of others. However, by providing information to the American Security Group, they were able to capture the ringleaders and put an end to it (Raven #16). The modern Quiksilver, a speedster villain, posed a different challenge: a super-human, able to run at nearly supersonic speed, a formidable opponent. A series of explosions that created sufficient pressure waves to deafen his enemy left Raven the victor (Raven #23). In one of his darkest cases, Raven traced a missing girl to a basement prison in an isolated house, shrouded in birch trees. Taking the girl to safety across the snow covered backyard, he returned that night to deal with her kidnapper (Raven #59). Over the course of his new career, Robert Campbell battled the criminal elements of the Damark City, encountering a variety of enemies including local crime lords and street thugs, the Eliminator (a professional assassin), and a host of others: Alabaster, Deathshroud, Mr. Grey, Raptor, Rasputin, Shrike, and so on (see individual entries). At some point, he became a member of the Sentinels, often serving as the tactician in battle. Although he has no super-powers, his sharp mind and tactical brilliance have proven invaluable to the team. Mr. Grey eventually turned his interests to exerting his mind control powers over the children of Damark City, using them to commit crimes for him. As nobody would harm children, he was successful, until Raven was able to utilize technology confiscated from Cyborilla to counteract the mind control (Raven #116). Powers & Abilities Powers The Raven possesses no superhuman powers, but has the physique of a man in excellent physical condition who engages in intensive regular exercise. Abilities *Advanced Military Operations: Raven has trained as a paratrooper, ranger, demolitions expert and vehicle specialist. *Demolitions: He has extensive knowledge of explosives. *Expert Marksmanship: Raven is an exceptional marksman with various firearms, although he tends to eschew the use of firearms. *Indomitable Will: He has the capacity to control his emotions and impulses, overcome fear, and resist mind control. *Master Martial Artistry: Raven is a seasoned unarmed- and armed-combat expert. He is one of the best hand-to-hand combatants in the world, with few equals. He can routinely handle multiple opponents with ease, typically choosing to defeat them quickly, without grand displays of his abilities. Primarily, his fighting style is an amalgam of Defendu and Krav Maga. *Military/Combat Tactics and Strategies: He is an accomplished strategist and tactician. He devises action plans quickly and implements them with decisiveness and effectiveness. *Poly-Linguist: Raven speaks English, French, Sioux, and Spanish. *Surveillance: Raven is an expert at the close observation of criminals. *Weapons Proficiency: He is proficient in wielding swords, daggers, throwing knives, staffs, sticks, etc. Weapons and Equipment Weapons Raven typically carries traditional martial arts weaponry including quarterstaff (which converts to eskrima, nightstick, nunchaku, and other weapons), shuriken, bola, etc. He also carries more hi-tech equipment such as glove-tasers, smoke bombs, and stun grenades. Equipment Under Raven’s black fire-resistant cape is a light battle armor vest, with webbing/compartments for weapons and other equipment, including listening devices, remote controls for explosive mechanisms, etc. Raven seems equally at ease with ancient martial weapons, and hi-tech surveillance equipment, most of which seems to have been pilfered from his previous employers for use in his own operations. Official Websites * Website Creators Character Design by Roy Johnson List of Comic Book Appearances * Standard Comics Encyclopedia (Abridged) Vol 1 * Sentinels Issue 267 Category:Character Category:Standard Comics